Cousin Kat
by xLoveOfMyLifex
Summary: Clare and Eli are bestfriends, but Clare might have something more in mind than just friendship... What happens when her beautiful cousin Kat moves in? Clare and Eli? Kat and Eli? And how wil the girls get along? Read to find out!
1. Airport

**Autors Note: **

**Hey! This is my first story, and I whould love to see what you think :) Go easy on me..**

Chapter 1: Airport

I groaned as my mother yelled at me. I opened my eyes and slowly turned, looking at my clock. 07.45. Oh great, it was Saturday and I had to wake up this early. I heard my mother walking up the stairs, and I quickly covered my face. She opened the door and I could feel her stare at me.

"Get up Clare, we have to be at the airport in an hour" she said in a sweet voice.

My face slowly made an appearance, and I smiled tiredly. Helen shook her head slowly while laughing at me, before she went down again. I closed my eyes once more. Me and my mom, or Helen as I liked to call her, were like sisters. Well, we used to be mother and daughter, but after the divorce we grew closer, in a sister kind of way. I smiled to myself as I sat up. My smile soon faded as I remembered why we had to go to the airport. We were picking up Kat, my _amazing_ cousin. If you didn't notice, I was sarcastic.

Don't get me wrong I love Kat, or at leased I used to. We used to be best friends, inseparable, but now... well all I can say is she has changed. That's actually why she's moving here. Yes, moving! She's coming to live with me and mom. Her parents got sick of her, so they decided to skip her here. Kat is a beautiful girl with a smile that can make the whole world stop and stare, but she does whatever she wants, and doesn't care about the consequences. I can't understand how she can ignore her parents! Anyways, she did something (which they btw refuse to tell me), got expelled, and pissed her parents off to the limits. So now she's my new roommate! Oh joy...

**A/N:**

**Hope you liked it! Let me know in the review plzz? :)** **I'll give you a cyber hug**

**Pic of Kat on my profile!**

**Lots of Love,**

**xLoveOdMyLifex**


	2. Meeting Kat

**A/N: Hey! I hope you liked the first chapter. I know it was really short, but I just wanted to get it out. I'm going to try to make the other chapters longer :) **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Degrassi, or any of it's characters. **

I looked around the room. The hundreds of people who were waiting for their families and friends to come out through the big glass doors had disappeared. Kat's plane had arrived an hour ago, and everybody else had gone home. What was taking her so long? I tried to occupy myself with a loose thread from my top. Helen was slowly walking back and forth. Suddenly the doors opened, and a 17 year old girl came out dragging her storage behind her. I knew it was Kat, I mean who else would it be? She had long wavy black hair, and was dressed in a white jacket. As she came closer I could see that she was dressed in only black under the jacket. She smiled as she came closer. She didn't wear much make-up, which puzzled me. I have to admit I thought she would wear a lot since she was a "rebel", but I was wrong. She only had her eyes done, and it looked great! She smiled at us before letting go of everything and gave us both a hug. She seems sweet, but she can't be, right?

"Clare, show Kat your room, will you?" Helen asked as we entered our house. I nodded.

"Follow me" I said dryly. We went up the stairs towards my room. I kept the door open as Kat walked in. She stopped in the middle of my room, and looked around. "It's great" she said with a smile. I smiled in return. "You can put your bags on that bed. The bathroom's at the left. You can come down when your ready". Kat put her bags on Darcy's old bed, before walking towards the bathroom. I found myself staring at the bathroom door. Why was she nice? Wasn't she supposed to be annoying? Maybe I should give her a chance?

Kat came down the stairs. She was texting someone, and seemed in deep thought. "Wanna go to the Dot?" I asked. She looked up from her phone. "Sure. But what is it?" Oh right, she doesn't know. "It's a nice cafe. Kids from school usually hang out there, so maybe I can introduce you to some before school tomorrow." "Yeah, sounds great" I grabbed my coat, telling Helen where we would be.

We walked into the Dot, and I scanned the room. My eyes stopped at a boot in the corner, where two familiar faces sat. I walked towards them, Kat right behind me.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" I asked, as the boys interrupted their argument and looked up.

"Nothing much.. ehh.. who's that?"

I looked beside me, and for the first time I saw that Kat is a little bit taller than me.

"Oh, this is my cousin Kat"

"Well, nice to meet you Kat, I'm Adam" he said with a smile. I looked at the boy next to him, Eli. He just sat there, until Adam hit him under the table.

"Oh, right, hi. I'm Eli" he said while reaching out his hand. Kat giggled and shook his hand. Why was she giggling? I shook it of.

"I'm going to get us something to drink, so Kat why don't you sit down."

"Don't worry, we don't bite" said Adam. Kat smiled and sat down, on the opposite side from the boys. I started walking towards the counter, as I heard Kat reply "Oh trust me, I know how to deal with animals" I turned around and saw Eli smirking. "I like you. I'm feeling this is the start of a beautiful friendship" Adam said dramatically, but in a good way. I kept walking. It's good that she gets along with my best friends, right?

**A/N:**

**This chapter was a little bit longer, right? :) Anyways hope you liked it, and... REVIEW! **

**I would love to get some reviews, so I can see if I should go on with this story or not, ok? thanks****!**


	3. At The Dot

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it, it's good to know someone is reading this, so I dont waste my time writing for nobody ;)**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Degrassi..blah, blah, blah.. On to the story!**

Adam kept asking Kat questions about herself. Man that boy could talk! Trust me he's gonna end up as a talk show host.

"It's so exiting that you're going to Degrassi! I can't believe Clare didn't tell us" Adam gave me _that look _while saying this. I just smiled and sipped my drink. I looked at Eli. He hasn't said much. He just sits there, listening to Adam and Kat chat away, and occasionally smirking to himself. It was a comfortable silence, while Adam went to pay. Then Eli spoke.

"So, which classes do you have?"

"I'm not sure, I get my schedule tomorrow. I don't have any classes with any of you guys though."

"Why not?"

"I'm a year older" Kat said this with smug in her voice.

"You mean a year older than Clare I suppose?" answered Eli with the same smug voice.

"Well yeah, but-"

"For your information, I'm 17" Eli smirked.

"Really? I thought you all were 16" Kat was smiling, and couldn't tell if it was because she was embarrassed or just happy.

"Ouch woman! Do I look like 16 maybe?"

"Well, no.. but your friends with Clare" What? What's that supposed to mean?

"Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

They both looked puzzled by my voice, almost as if they forgot I was here. After a few seconds Kat answered my question.

"I didn't mean anything, just that you know, I thought you were friends with people your age. You know? People from the same classes and stuff"

"Actually Eli and I are in the same English class! I'm a grade higher in English"

Kat looked amused. What was so funny?

"Okay, chill Clare. I'm sorry if I said something wrong" I could feel my cheeks getting hot. Why do I lose my temper so fast with her?

"Anyways" Eli said slowly "I can show you your classes tomorrow. I mean..if you.. if you want to?"

"Yeah sure" Kat smiled "What about Adam? He's 17 too?"

"No he's my age" I answered. "Come on Kat, I bet Helen's waiting for us"

"Yeah.. fine.. bye! See you tomorrow. And tell Adam not to kill me for not saying goodbye"

"I will" Eli's famous smirk was plastered on his gorgeous face. I mean.. his normal face..

**Adam's POV:**

I sat down besides Eli, who was staring at the door.

"Dude!" He jumped a little. "What's up with you?" This was going to be fun.

"What do you mean? Nothing's up"

"Yeah right. First you just stare at her, then you don't talk at all, and then.." I was smiling big "I can walk you to class tomorrow, I mean.. I mean.. if..if.. y-you_" _Eli hit my shoulder

"Shut up! I didn't talk like that" I gave him a look, and we both started laughing. After a while my stomach hurt. We were weird this way. We could laugh together forever.

"Whatever man, see you later"

**A/N: A lot of talking... hope it was good anyways :) Remember to REVIEW! **

**Oh, and since I have school brake, I will be updating daily  
><strong>

**Pic of Kat on my profile!**

**xLoveOfMyLifex **


	4. First Day Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.. why do I even have to say this? Whould I be writing this fanfiction if I did? No, I whould be out with Munro and the rest of the cast ;)  
><strong>

The sunlight touched my face gently. I slowly turned around to see what time it is. I lazily opened my eyes, and was shocked by the sight. My bedroom-floor was no were to be found! I mean it was there, probably, but it was covered in clothes. I looked at the mess. How did this happen? Have I been sleepwalking? I studied the room a little more, before a head showed up behind a pile of clothes. Kat.

"Ehh... what are you doing?" I asked in a sleepy voice.

"Oh, Clare. Sorry if I woke you"

"No, no you didn't I just-"

"I'm just trying to find something to wear." This puzzled me. Was she serious? Had she turned my room into this mess to find something to wear? I mean, how is it even possible to make such a mess?

"Okaay..." I stopped for a second "You know I'm not cleaning up this mess"

"Of course, I'll do it later" Kat mumbled while holding up a black and white top, as if she was deciding if to buy it or not.

"So do you always have this 'what-to-wear-problem'?"

"No, don't worry, but it's my first day at Degrassi, so I want to look good"

That's right! It's Monday, and Kat's first day. I looked at her. She now held up a gray off the shoulder shirt. Why was she trying so hard? They were going to love her, no doubt. She was beautiful and apparently nice. I looked at the clock. An hour left before school, I better get ready.

We stood in front of Degrassi. Kat didn't look nervous at all. She had decided to wear the black and white shirt with black skinny jeans. I looked down myself. I had light blue jeans and a blue floral top. I suddenly felt uncomfortable standing besides Kat. She looked great, and I... well, I was me.

"Want any tips for your first day?" I asked her to break the silence.

"No thanks. I don't need any" She winked at me and walked away. She walked away! Just like that. Ughh.. I guess Ali won't see my cousin before school after all.

**Kat's POV:**

I walked towards my locker, or at least I think I was.. This school is so confusing! I'm never going to find my way around. Wasn't Eli supposed to show me around? I could really need some help now. And I know what you're thinking. 'Why did you leave Clare then?', well, I don't need her around. I want my own friends. Don't get me wrong, I really like Adam, and Eli seems, well, interesting. But I doubt that all of Clare's friends are like them. She probably only hangs out with boring goody-two-shoes. Actually, I don't get why Eli's even friends with Clare. They seem so different. Eli is dark and mysterious, and well, extremely good looking. I bet he could be friends with anybody in this school and still he's best friends with Clare. I bet they've known each other since they were kids.. that must be it.

While caught in my thoughts I bumped into something, or someone, I'm not sure. I fell on the ground and my books spread all over the floor. Ohh, great. I saw two black boots and immediately snapped at the person.

"Hey watch where you're going! That's why we all have eyes, you know?" As a respond the person just chuckled.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. I liftet my head, and saw who it was. A smile apeared on my face and I started laughing.

"Nice to see you too" Eli smirked. I have to admit he looked sexy.

"Yeah, yeah, help me up?" I smiled at him, and he returned it.

"Sure" He helped me up and started gathering my books. I tried to protest but he was done before I could do anything.

"Here" he said while handing me my books.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to"

"You owe me one" he winked and started walking away.

"Wait, wait! Aren't you supposed to help me around this school?" He stoped in his tracks and turned around. An amused expresion on his face.

"Well, since you're so helpless and _begging _for my help.." My moth opened, before forming a smile.

"Whatever, just help me find my locker, wil you?" Eli smirked and told me to follow him, wich I gladly did.

**A/N: Someone has asked me if I can write longer chapters, and I understand :) My chapters are really short... The thing is just that since you want updates so fast I don't have time to write long chapters. So let me know if you want me to uptade short chapters more often, or longer chapters (but you'll have to wait a little longer for updates)**

**Don't forget to REVIEW and let me know, short and fast or long and a little waiting? :)**

**xLoveOfMyLifex**


	5. First Day Part 2

**A/N: It's me again! I'm sorry I havn't updated, but I've been kinda busy.. and I didn't get any reviews last chapter :( Was it that bad? This chapter is really short, sorry... enjoy! :)**

**Clare's POV:**

5 min left. Only 5 min. Then I can go find Kat so she can meet Ali. Why? So she can shut up about wanting to meet my cousin. For some odd reason a part of me didn't want Ali to meet Kat. What if they became best friends, and they forgot about me? The bell rang, but to my surprise I didn't move.

After I had gathered my books I went to the cafeteria. I searched it with my eyes, looking for Ali or Kat. My eyes stopped at Adam sitting alone at a table. I made my way over to him and sat down.

"Hey, Adam, have you seen Kat?"

"Hi, nice seeing you Adam! How are you?" He answers sarcastically. Eli was sure rubbing off on him. I smiled.

"Sorry, It's just Ali's been bothering me all day about meeting Kat."

"Ahh, the princess' famous whining" he said before taking a huge bite of his enormous sandwich.

"Well? Have you seen her?" Adam swallowed hard, and answered.

"Not since this morning..." Great, if Adam didn't know, then who did?

"No wait, I saw her earlier, while changing classes. I think she's with Eli. Or at least she was." My heart sank a bit. Why was she with Eli?

"Do you have any idea where she could be?" Adam seemed to be thinking.

"She might be outside, I dunno" I quickly stood up and headed towards the main doors. Something caught my eyes when I passed the library. I stopped to look closer. Eli. Eli was sitting in the couch. He wasn't alone. A dark haired girl, also known as my stupid cousin, sat in his arms. They were laughing. Eli was laughing, and trust me that doesn't happen every day. I couldn't watch them anymore. I had this weird feeling inside. Why was I feeling this way. Eli's my best friend and he's happy. I should be happy. But it's wrong! Kat can't just move into my life and take Eli away from me. Sure, me and Eli had never dated, but still... Maybe I wanted to..

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. You could see the anger on my face. What was going on? Was I jealous? If so, why? They didn't kiss or anything, so what's the problem? The problem is that she's been here two days and has already ended up in his arms. I looked at myself again. Well, Kat is not going to steal my friends, nor Eli. Whatever he is to me. Now the question is: What to do to grab everybody's attention?

**A/N: As I said this chapter was really short, and I'm sorry. I'll write longer chapters, promise! :) But in return I whould like some reviews? Yes? And in the reviews answer this: Longer chapters/longer wait or kinda short chapters/shorter wait?**

**Next chapter will be uploaded when I reach 10 reviews! :)**

**xLoveOfMyLifex**


	6. Trouble?

**A/N: I know I said I would upload this chapter when I got 10 reviews, and even though I only got 7 there are some really nice people who really want this chapter sooo, here it is! :) Enjoy!**

I was in bed doing homework when I heard the front door open. I looked at the clock. Well that was about time. Not that I wanted to see her right now, but still, Helen would kill me if she knew I left Kat alone at school. Well technically she left me in the morning. I heard her come up the stairs and open my door. She walked straight up to her bed, not showing any sign of noticing me.

"Hey?" I said in a kinda rude voice.

"What?" She asked annoyed. Okaay, why was she being like this?

"Nothing, it's just that it's normal to say hi when you see someone you know" I told her this like I would a child.

"Well, I only say hi to people who don't leave me all alone at school when I don't know my way home" Oh right, she's only been here two days.

"Oh, I forgot you didn't know the way" Kat rolled her eyes. "But you on the other hand forgot that I even went to Degrassi"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the way you ditched me as soon as we arrived at school"

"Oh, that. Well I didn't forget you went there, I just didn't want to be with you" Ouch!

"And why is that may I ask?"

"Nothing special, just that you're kinda.. I dunno.. boring?" Was she serious? Kat left the room, to get something to eat I suppose. Was I boring? I am not boring! I know I'm not. I do a lot of fun things, like... Well I do when I have time. When I don't have school, homework or church. My thoughts stopped right there. I was kinda boring.. I mean to people like Kat. People like Kat, does that involve Eli? And maybe even Adam and Ali?

As I walked down to the kitchen I heard Kat. She was on the phone with her head in the fridge.

"I know, right? It's so dull over here. But at least my parents aren't here to tell me what a screw up I am" There was a pause, the other end of the phone probably talking.

"Well, yeah, but I've met some alright people. And there are actually some cool kids here. I met this girl Bianca. She's kinda like Alice, you know?" Had Kat met Bianca? And like her? Is she friends with her? How can she be with that scumbag? Kat closed the fridge, and that was my clue to leave. I went to the living room and turned the TV on. A few moments later Kat stood in the door. I turned my head towards her. She stood there with a huge sandwich in her hand. She kind of reminded me of Adam right now.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm going out, can you tell Helen?"

"Why? Where are you going?" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm robbing a bank, and won't be back until later, so don't wait for me with dinner" It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Fine, I'll tell her. But who are you meeting?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. Just need to know in case Helen asks"

"Fine, I'm going to meet Bianca" My eyes widened, but I didn't say a word. I heard Kat walk away. The front door opened, and closed behind her. As soon as the door closed I turned the TV off. Why was she seeing Bianca? That was one of the most stupid things to do. And why do I care? Well because I'm Clare, and she is after all my cousin. And if her parents sent her here to get better from whatever she used to do, then meeting up with Bianca surly isn't the right path. I picked up my phone and found myself almost calling Eli. What? Why would I call him about this? I shook my head and put my phone back. Maybe Bianca seemed nice, and Kat doesn't know how she really is. I decided not to do anything about it now, and just see what happens. After all, I have more important things to deal with. How am I going to be more interesting? What do I have to do to make Eli notice me in a different way? Thoughts started flowing in my mind, weirder and weirder as time passed by.

**A/N: Review? Pretty Please? So I know people are still reading this? :) **

**Also, check out my other story "Bad Boy?" (Eclare)**

**xLoveOfMyLifex**


	7. Authors Note

**A/N: I know I haven't updated this story in FOREVER, but I'm kinda busy and my other stories have way more readers.. you guys should check it out! :)**

**I haven't given up on this story! I'm actually going to update soon :)**

**xLoveOfMyLifex  
><strong>


End file.
